poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight is the fifth and final upcoming Ed, Edd n Eddy/Transformers, Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Transformers and Chuggington/Transformers crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Plot In 484 CE, King Arthur leads his knights and men into a battle they can't hope to win. Having realized this, he enlists the help of the magician Merlin, who negotiates with a Cybertronian Knight. The Knight gives Merlin a staff wielding ultimate power; the twelve Cybertronian Knights combine to form Dragonstorm, who comes to Camelot's aid and wipes out their adversaries. In the present day, Optimus Prime is absent while Transformers remain outcasts on Earth. Despite this, Transformers are increasingly arriving on the planet. Several governments formed the Transformers Reaction Force (TRF) to hunt and destroy Transformers of all factions; Cuba has become a safe haven for Transformers, with Topspin and Seymour Simmons hiding out there. In an area of war-torn Chicago, a group of kids stumble upon a crashed alien ship with a Cybertronian Knight inside. The kids are confronted by a TRF Walker, which is destroyed by Isabella, a survivor of the Battle of Chicago. Izabella and her Transformer companions, Sqweeks and Canopy, urge the kids to escape, but Canopy is shot by a TRF plane drone and dies. Shortly after, Bumblebee and Cade Yeager arrive and help the kids escape. Yeager finds the dying Knight, who gives him a metallic talisman. Barricade observes and informs Megatron that Cade has the talisman. In the last few days, the Transformers' home world, Cybertron, has been approaching Earth. Optimus crash-lands on the planet, awakening him from stasis. Finding that Cybertron has been disassembled into pieces, Optimus confronts his maker, a powerful sorceress named Quintessa; she corrupts him, so he does her bidding — destroy Earth/Unicron, so Cybertron can live. Lennox, a former N.E.S.T. member who now works under the TRF, speaks with General Morshower, his former superior, about the presence of an ancient alien technology on Earth. This technology can help bring Cybertron into Earth's atmosphere, but only through the use of the staff given to Merlin. The TRF makes a deal with the reborn Megatron, who demands the release of his fellow Decepticons — Onslaught, Mohawk, Nitro, and Dreadbot. Megatron and his team go off to find Yeager. Yeager hides out at a junkyard, which serves as a sanctuary for many of the surviving Autobots — Bumblebee, Hound, Drift, Crosshairs, Grimlock, Slug, Wheelie and others. While there, Yeager finds that Izabella has followed him back; Yeager tells her to leave but Izabella wants to stay and fight. Megatron's Decepticons arrive at the junkyard and attack the Autobots; in the ensuing chaos, most of Megatron's warriors are killed except Nitro and Barricade. Yeager is confronted by Cogman, a Headmaster, while an Oxford professor named Viviane Wembly is kidnapped by the Autobot Hot Rod. Both are brought to England and meet with Sir Edmund Burton, the last living member of the Witwiccan Order. Burton tells Cade and Viviane of the Transformers' origins, saying that the collision of Cybertron with Earth would spell certain doom. He tasks Viviane, the last descendant of Merlin, with obtaining his staff so they can prevent an ancient machine from being activated. Burton tells Yeager that, as a person defined by honor and dignity, he is the last knight. The talisman given to Yeager has wrapped around his arm by this point. The trio are forced to evacuate Burton's home when the TRF arrives. With Yeager's help, Viviane delves into her father's past, and finds that they must take the H.M.S. Alliance into the sea to find the staff inside the ancient machine. Bumblebee, Yeager, and Viviane go to the Alliance with Cogman and Burton, who declines to go on the journey any further. The Alliance heads for the machine, but is intercepted by a TRF submarine. The Alliance ventures inside the machine, where Viviane and Yeager find a chamber of Cybertronian Knights, as well as Merlin's staff. One Knight, Skullitron, awakens and attacks them. The TRF intervenes and attacks Skullitron who falls to his death, while Viviane activates the staff and the machine rises towards the ocean's surface. As more Knights rise up to fight, Optimus, redubbed "Nemesis Prime" by Quintessa, intervenes, and takes the staff from Viviane with the intention of restoring his homeward. B umblebee confronts and fights Optimus on top of the machine, as Yeager and Lennox struggle to step in. As Optimus is about to kill Bumblebee, he speaks, urging Prime to remember who he is. Optimus breaks free of Quintessa's control, but Megatron flies in and seizes the staff from Optimus. The Cybertronian Knights then attack Optimus for his betrayal, but Yeager — whose talisman becomes the Excalibur sword — stops the fight. The Knights yield to Yeager, who urges Optimus to protect the Earth once more. At Stonehenge, Megatron, Nitro, and Barricade work with Quintessa and use the staff to activate the machine, controlling Cybertron. As the military intervenes, Megatron shoots Burton, who dies by Cogman's side. Optimus unites the Knights, and they become Dragonstorm. Using Lockdown's ship, they set off to stop Cybertron's collision with Earth. They raid Cybertron and battle against the Decepticons and Infernocons, Quintessa's soldiers. The Autobots and TRF soldiers destroy the Infernocons and guide Viviane and Cade so they can get to the staff. As Quintessa commences Cybertron's resurrection, the Autobots battle Megatron, who is defeated by Optimus and escapes after being kicked out by Optimus. Quintessa is destroyed by Bumblebee, also kills Nitro. Viviane removes the staff — stopping the collision of Cybertron. The Autobots reunite following the battle. Optimus declares that his faith in humanity has been restored, and with Earth and Cybertron connected, they must work together to rebuild their worlds. Optimus sends a message to any surviving Transformers, telling them it's time to go home. The Autobots use Lockdown's ship to return to Cybertron. In a mid-credits scene, scientists inspect a part of Unicron. Quintessa, who has survived and disguised as a human, arrives and offers them a way to destroy the being. Trivia *Courage, CatDog, Norbert and Daggett, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, General Dedrich, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Buzz, J.J., Falcon, Willy, Sharky, Mako, Sheema, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Captain, Rocky, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Trixie Tang, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Danny Phantom, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Samurai Jack, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, the CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, WALL-E, EVE, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, the Ghost Crew (Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb), Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Hondo Ohnaka, Alexsandr Kallus, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, and Inspector Gadget guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel, Morack, Sargent Savage, Darth Megadon, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Diesel, Dennis, Sailor John, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Oliver the Vast, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Biff and Tiff, D.O.O.M. (Verminious Snaptrap, Francisco, Ollie, Larry, and Bad Dog), Chameleon, Katty Katswell, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, The Rowdyruff Boys, Mandark, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Cajun Fox, Weremole, Queen of the Black Puddle, Hacker, Buzz and Delete, Dawn Bellwether, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, the Lemon Cars, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket, and Dr. Claw will work for Megatron in this film. *This marks the first appearance of The Shotgun Gang, Kara, and The Starlight Skimmer. *Stoick (in spirit) makes a climax appearance in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'', My Little Pony: The Movie, and Transformers: The Last Knight were all released in the year, 2017. * Scenes *The Dark ages/In the present *At Chicago *Optimus meets Quintessa *Viviane and Edmond's intros *With the others *The Mysterious horns/Tessa calls Cade *Alliance with Megatron and Bradey *Decepticon and Drone chase/Meet Cogman *The Western Engines' Story of The Shotgun Gang *Flying to the UK/Optimus turns into "Nemesis Prime" *Vivane captured/Sir Edmond Burton *The story of the Transformers *Finding the clues/car chase *Hopping aboard the sub/Submarine pursuit *Burton talks to the Prime Minister *Finding the Knight Ship *Cybertron arrives *Finding the staff *Optimus vs. Bumblebee/Free from corruption *Race To Stonehenge *Flying to Cybertron/The Battle on Cybertron *Toothless goes into Alpha mode/Battling the Shotgun Gang *Willy's duel with Darth Megadon Round: 5 *The Battle continues *The Shotgun Gang's defeat *Battling Quintessa and Megatron/Duel with O'Diesel *The Autobots return to Cybertron/Quintessa's not dead!/Cliff hanger ending Soundtrack # # # # # # # # # # #Transformers Prime theme (end credits song) Category:Stuingtion Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series